Mom Dad?
by soulwriter5
Summary: Danny and Sam are beginning to question the status of their relationshipget my drift, when two new stranges show up. Neither of the pairs know what's going on, so how do these strangers know so much about Danny and Sam? New rating for content!
1. Emergency

Chapter One: Emergency

(A/N: Both, Sam and Danny are 15 in this fic.)

It was an ordinary day for Sam and Danny, two best friends, who were walking casually through Amity Park together, talking and laughing.

_Man, she looks good with the light shining down on her like that…huh? NO! Bad Thoughts! I cannot think of Sam that way! Besides, she's only my best friend, right?_

While Danny was struggling inside with the prospect that he might just like his best friend as more than a friend, he hadn't known that Sam was thinking the same exact thing.

_Oh my god, he's looking at me with those baby blues! He's so hot…wait; hold on, did I really just say that my best friend in the whole world is hot? Well he_ _is…huh? NO! Bad Thoughts! I cannot think of Danny that way! Besides, he's only my best friend, right?_

After about five minutes, they finally noticed the silence…unfortunately, they both noticed it at the same time and ended up bumping their heads together. All either teen knew what to do was laugh nervously and avoid eye contact at all costs, though glances were thrown.

"So…penny for your thoughts?" Danny asked hopeful that this would rid them of the sudden tension.

"Huh?" Sam asked, he had snapped her out of her train of thought.

"I asked what you were thinking about. Why are so distracted, Sam?" He said, slightly hurt that she had been ignoring him.

"I'm not distracted!" She said, slightly insulted.

"Okay, okay, calm down, calm down, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Okay, sorry I got so upset----Ahhhhh!" Sam yelled out as she tripped over a rock.

Danny saw this and reacted immediately, he dove to catch her, which is something he would question himself about later.

Luckily, he had caught her, but it took him a moment to realize that he was still holding her and, not only had she done nothing to show she was uncomfortable or attempt to get up, but she was also staring at him, with a funny look on her face that he had never seen a girl give him before.

"Oh, sorry Sam, I-" He said as he attempted to help her off him.

"No, it's okay, sorry for being a klutz, thanks for catching me." She said quite nervously.

They were both blushing a deep crimson color.

They walked on for what seemed like an eternity in silence, before Danny became sick of it and tried to break the ice.

"Look, Sam-" _Ring, Ring, Ring._

Danny's cell phone went off and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, honey, look we're going to need you to come home, it's an emergency and bring Sam with you, please." Mrs. Fenton said kind of jittery.

"Yah, sure, Mom, we'll be right there."

"Great, love you, bye."

"Bye."

"What's up?" asked Sam, noticing the worried look on Danny's face.

"My mom wants both of us to get over to my house pronto, she says it's an emergency"

"She wants both of us?" Sam questioned.

"Apparently, she said to bring you with me."

"Okay, then, let's go."

So Danny snuck behind a bush and changed into ghost form, he then grabbed Sam and they both went invisible as they flew to Danny's.


	2. Who are you?

Chapter 2: Who are you?

A/N: This scene takes place WHILE Danny and Sam are walking through the park.

Jack and Maddie had been working on the ghost portal (A/N: sorry, I don't know the name of it), when Jack suddenly heard the ice cream man passing by.

"The ice cream man! Oh boy! Come on Maddie!" He cried giddily.

Maddie rolled her eyes as her child-like husband grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs of the lab and slammed the door. No one had noticing the chemicals-the very dangerous chemicals-that had spilled and were trailing down to meet in a matter of seconds. 10 seconds to be exact. 10…9…8…7…

Maddie was outside standing in line, waiting to get her ice cream.

6…5…

She had already chosen a strawberry swirl, but Jack was having trouble choosing between "peanut butter lover" and a chocolate crunch.

4…3…

Jack ended up choosing the chocolate crunch, so Maddie took out her wallet and handed the guy a five dollar bill.

2…1…BOOM!

An explosion erupted from the house and, though it did not cause any damage, it did manage to shake it pretty well.

"Oh my god! Jack, come on!" She screamed as she broke into a run towards the house.

When she got there she checked everywhere for the cause of the explosion, but when she found nothing, it finally came to her, "the lab, of course!"

So she ran down to the lab where she found two teenagers looking strangely at Jack. One was a boy, while other was a girl and they looked about the same age.

The boy had messy black hair and amethyst eyes; he wore a pair of blue jeans and a plaid over shirt with rolled sleeves over a white t-shirt.

The girl, had combed black hair that flowed freely on her shoulders, but unlike the boy, she had baby blue eyes. She wore a pair of black jeans with a black jacket over a purple tank top.

Maddie looked back to where Jack appeared to be frozen with an awestruck look that was directed at the, now very confused teens, he was starting to drool.

"Jack! Oh my god! What did you do to him?" She cried helplessly.

"I didn't do anything, Grandma, I swear! It's all Hannah's fault!" The boy accused lamely.

"What? How is this my fault? You were the one who talked to him before he went like this!" The girl came back.

"All I said was, 'Hi, Gramps' and he flipped out!"

Maddie stumbled back, obviously not from fear, but more from shock. Had they just called her grandma and Jack 'gramps'?

"Who…who are you?" She asked, a bit shaken up.

"Grandma, it's us, Hannah and Ben, we're you're grandchildren, don't you recognize us?" The girl asked.

"No, no I don't have any grandchildren yet; my kids are still in high school."

"Still in high school?" They repeated in unison.

"Um, grandma- Mrs. Fenton, I mean- what year is it?" The boy nervously asked.

"2005." She replied, now more confused than ever.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, um, you don't know us yet, our names are Hannah and Ben." She said slowly.

"Okay, so what are you doing here and why do you keep calling me grandma?" A bit more confident Maddie asked.

"We will explain everything, but first, we need you to call you're son, Danny Fenton and um…what was mom's maiden name? Oh yah! And Sam Manson, please, we will explain when they arrive." The girl promptly replied.

"Um, okay."

Maddie dial Danny's cell and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" said Danny's voice on the other side of the line.

""Hi, honey, look we're going to need you to come home, it's an emergency and bring Sam with you, please." Maddie asked, hoping he would get there soon so she could find out what was going on.

"Yah, sure, Mom, we'll be right there."

"Great, love you, bye." Said a slightly relieved Mrs. Fenton.

"Bye." Danny stated before he hung up.


	3. Secrets revealed

Chapter 3: An Explanation

When Danny and Sam finally got home, they both bolted inside the house and headed down to lab, figuring that's where Danny's parents were. They stopped dead in they're tracks when they saw Hannah and Ben Gaping at them in a look of pure shock, while Jack and Maddie were sort of just huddling in the corner.

The minute they came in, Hannah and Ben's head shot up and what they saw amazed them.

"Mom?" Ben said shocked.

"Dad?" Said Hannah, equally as shocked, if not more.

"Danny and Sam Fenton?" Said Hannah, trying to make sense of the situation before pursuing it further.

"Um, no. Danny Fenton," said Sam, quite confused, "and Sam Manson."

"WHAT?" Hannah and Ben yelled at the same time.

"Whoa, hey, calm down, calm down, now please tell me who you are." Danny said, confused, but trying to calm everyone down.

"Ben, they aren't even married yet!" Hannah tried (unsuccessfully) to whisper so Danny and Sam couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry…WHAT? Who isn't even married yet? Who are you?" Sam said, determined to get some answers and soon.

"They say their names are Hannah and Ben Fenton, but they aren't our kids or Danny's cousins and there are no other Fenton's in Amity." Said Maddie, who finally cam out of her corner.

"So then who are you?" asked a curious and determined Danny.

"Like Grandma-I mean, Mrs. Fenton- said, I'm Ben Fenton and this is Hannah Fenton, my sister."

"Hold up! Did you just call my mom grandma?" yelped Danny.

Hannah and Ben looked at each other as if secretly deciding something and then Hannah turned to everyone and said, "Okay, have a seat, grab some popcorn, this is going to be a long story."

Danny, Sam, Jack, and Maddie took as seat in front of Hannah and Ben.

Hannah started:

"Okay, first of all, we're from the future…to be exact about…12 years into the future. We're your kids." She pointed to Danny and Sam.

Danny and Sam's jaws dropped, as well as, Jack and Maddie's.

"You're not serious! Prove it." Said Danny, who was becoming slightly suspious.

"Um, okay, ask us something." Said Ben, ready to prove himself.

"What's my biggest secret?" Danny challenged.

"Um, okay, have you told grandma and grandpa yet?" Hannah asked.

"No." Danny and Sam both replied at the same time.

"Then, grandma, grandpa, you guys have to leave the room for a second," said Ben as he escorted them from the lab, "no worries, Hannah, I'll keep them busy."

"Great, thanks Ben, I guess you're good for something after all."

All Ben could think to do was the most immature thing for a guy his age. He stuck out his tongue.

Hannah turned back to a very suspicious Danny and Sam once Maddie and Jack had left the room and said, "When you were 14, you parents, my future grandparents built the Fenton portal which connects our world to the ghost zone, but when it didn't work you went in and pressed the 'on' button and got transformed into who you are today…Danny Phantom, or as I prefer to call you in my time…Dad."

"How…how did you know all that?" Danny stammered.

"Easy, you and Mom- I mean- Sam used to tell me and Ben stories like that all the time when we were little…my personal favorites were the ones about that ghost, Ember and the fake-out make-out…oh and the one about the dance. You guys always used to say those were you're favorites to, Dad liked the dance and Mom liked the fake-out make-out, and both of you went nuts over the 'Ember incident' that was so cute!" She gushed.

"Holy crap."

It was all Danny and Sam could think to say…well that and blush. Hard.


	4. Wow

Chapter 4: Wow.

After a few more hours of stories, Danny and Sam were left blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh! And there was this one trip—" Hannah started. "Dinner!" Maddie called from upstairs.

"Sweet! Come on, Hannah!" Ben cried in anticipation.

Right as Hannah was about to go up the stairs she turned around to see Sam and Danny both off in their own little worlds, blushing furiously.

"You coming?" She eyed the two of them. They had moved considerably closer to each throughout the stories.

"Um, you guys go ahead, we'll catch up." Danny said nervously.

"Ok."

Soon Danny and Sam were alone and, while Danny was trying to think of to say, Sam noticed the silence and became uncomfortable.

"So, um, what's up? Why are we still down here?" She asked equally as nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?" He said as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"I said, 'Why are we still down here?' Geez, now who's the distracted one?" She replied.

"Well you'll have to excuse me, my kids from the future just came into today and I'm a bit flustered!" He hadn't meant to sound so mean, it just came out that way.

"Oh, right, I'm sooo sorry, I forgot for a moment that it's all about you! Hello! They are my kids too, so you have no right to get angry with me!" Sam said angrily.

"Well, you don't have to be so damn critical!" Danny yelled.

"You shouldn't be so damn uptight!" She yelled back.

"Snob!"

"Jerk!"

Suddenly, in one swift motion, Danny grabbed the back of Sam's head and kissed her. Hard. She was shocked at first, but gave in quickly and kissed him back.

After three minutes, hey pulled away, huffing and puffing from lack of air.

"Wow." It was the only thing that Sam could think about at the moment.

"Yah, well, I had to tell you somehow and my first plan was going south, so, well, desperate times call for desperate measures." He said all in one breathe.

Sam barely caught what he had said, "Tell me what?"

"That I love you," He started to joke, "and by the way you kissed me back, it's apparent you love me back…and, honestly, what's not to love?" He laughed.

"You are such an egotistical pig, you know that?" She said playfully as she pounced on him laughing.

"Yah, but I'm _your_ egotistical pig and I'm okay with that."

They started wrestling and, sure, it started out innocently enough, but before either of them knew it, Sam had Danny pinned down…she was straddling him. She leaned down too kiss him and he took this advantage to wrap his arms around her and draw her to him…then he flipped them over so he was on top, "Ah Ha!" He said triumphantly.

He rolled off her so she could put her head on his shoulder and rest her arm on his chest.

"So does this mean we're together now?" He asked.

Sam rolled her eyes, man, was he ever dense?

"No, I just like kissing you for fun." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"See, now, I was just about to say the same thing." He joked.

They laughed for a little while.

"So, Samantha Manson, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would Daniel Fenton."

They laughed again at the use of their whole names.

"You know you're the only one who's allowed to call me Samantha."

"I'll keep that in mind…you're the only one I let call me Daniel."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said softly.

'_So this is bliss?... I need more of this.' _They both thought at the same time.


	5. This Is NOT a Vacation

Chapter 5: This is NOT a vacation.

Hannah smiled smugly when she noticed her future mom and dad walk into the room with dreamy looks on their faces…oh yah, they were also holding hands.

'_So this is how it happened?'_ She thought _'That's hella cool! I set my own mom and dad up! _Hannah thought back, well forward in her case, to when she asked her mom about how they got together and her mom had told her "We were shy around each other until the day an 'outside force' sort of pushed us in the right direction."

Her thoughts were interrupted when Maddie started talking to Danny and Sam, apparently unaware that they were holding hands.

"Danny, honey, since Hannah and Ben are the same age as you, your father and I are sending them to school with you until we can get them back to their own time." She told him.

"Hmmm? Yah, sure, okay mom." He replied barely knowing what she had said…he was to busy on cloud 9 with Sam.

"WHAT! Aw, come on Grandma! Let us have time off, please? I have been working hard for the last two weeks straight!" Ben cried out.

"You've only been working hard because Dad said if you didn't bring your grades up then he'd ground you for all of summer." Hannah informed him. She actually wanted to go to school with Danny and Sam, she wanted to see how it was like for her parents.

"Hannah, Ben, calm yourselves, your going to school tomorrow, no exceptions. This is not a vacation." Maddie stated.


	6. Chapter 6: Early Morning Thoughts

Chapter 5: Early Morning Thoughts

Sam slept over that night so as to make the trip to school that morning easier. The boys slept in Danny's room while the girls slept in the guest bedroom.

It was dark outside…everything was quiet except for the crickets who were chirping peacefully outside the Fenton household. What made it even better though, was the secure feeling the four teenagers got from being wrapped warm and snug in the sheets on their nice comfy beds. It was perfect.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Okay, almost perfect.

'_Damn alarm clock' _Danny thought as he slammed his hand down on the 'Off' button. He looked over at Ben, who was asleep in a pool of drool with half his body hanging off the bed and his hair messed up. '_Wow, he does take after me…oh well, I'll go wake the girls then come back and get him.'_

He trudged slowly over to the guest bedroom. He felt kind of bad for the girls…lumpy mattress, itchy sheets, dusty furniture...it was certainly the bedroom from hell.

He opened the door slowly and looked ahead to where the two girls were still sleeping identically on the opposite sides of the bed…quite the same way Ben and himself had been sleeping identically.

He walked over to where Sam lay, sleeping, and just stared at her for a couple of moments…just studying every aspect off her…taking it all into memory. For god forbid anything ever happen.

'_Damn, I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like her.'_ He thought to himself.

Slowly he leaned down and planted a small, butterfly kiss softly on her lips and her eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

"Can I wake up like that everyday?" She whispered and pulled him down for another kiss.

He pulled away reluctantly and couldn't help but laugh. She was just so beautiful when she was half asleep. He helped her up and though they tried to wake Hannah…she was like Ben and couldn't be reached when in dream land.

"Oh well, at least we have some time to ourselves…come on let's go downstairs." Danny whispered.

They held hands as they snuck down the stairs and outside onto the front porch. They sat down on the swing that was on the porch and Sam pulled her knees up to her chin and leaned up against Danny. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they both stared off at the mountains where the sun was beginning to rise.

"I'm glad I can share this with you…like this…it's so tranquil, so…beautiful." She looked at him when she finished.

"Yah, It is beautiful, but no where near as beautiful as you." And he placed a light kiss on her forehead as she nuzzled her face into his neck.


	7. FeelingFatherly?

Chapter 7: Feeling…Fatherly?

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing out here?" Came Hannah's voice from the door.

"We're just relaxing, we'll be inside in a minute. Go wake up your brother and start getting ready." Danny told her.

'_Why did I even ask?' _Hannah thought to herself. In the future, her parents did this often…came outside and just relaxed in each other's arms while watching the sunrise.

After Hannah had gone in, Sam looked up at Danny and watched him watching the sun rise. She studied him, the way the light reflected off his soft face, the way his baby blue eyes were staring straight ahead, showing he was in deep thought.

'_Damn, I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have a guy like him'_ She thought.

"Come on, Sam, I think it's time to go in." He whispered.

"Just a few more minutes…please?" She begged.

"As tempting as sitting out here all day with such a beautiful women such as yourself, sounds Ms. Manson, we can't we have school." He teased slightly.

"Oh, but I'm not Ms. Manson, I'm Mrs. Fenton…or haven't you heard Mr. Fenton?" She teased back.

"Well, then, _Mrs. Fenton_, we really have to get the kids ready for school." He said.

"Wow, you're already acting fatherly." Sam pointed out.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck… "I know, huh? It feels really weird."

"I didn't think you thought of anything as 'weird' anymore." She raised an eyebrow for emphasis.

They headed back into the house and 30 minutes later they where on their way.

As they walked, Danny and Sam held hands and discussed what they would tell everyone.

"You could say that we're you're uncle's sister's mother's son's cousin's aunt's and uncle's kids twice removed…brought together by Oprah." Ben said enthusiastically.

Sam, Hannah, and Danny just rolled they're eyes and sighed heavily.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Or we could just say you're my cousins" Danny suggested.

"That's brilliant Dad!" Hannah replied as Sam leaned over and gave him a congratulatory kiss on the lips.

"Ewww, Mom, Dad, can't you control yourselves? Geez, like we don't see enough of that in the future." Ben said sourly.

Sam and Danny just smiled, know that 30 years from now their love would still be going strong.

They arrived at school shortly. It was still an hour until the bell rung, as they had opted to walk instead of wait for the bus. That's when it happened.

Dash, in all his stupidity, came lumbering over and, without warning, put his arm around Hannah's shoulders.

"So, babe, hows about you ditch these losers and hang with me?" He said, egotistically.

"No thanks. I've got better things to do." She told him and she pushed him away.

Not caring who saw, Dash grabbed her arm roughly and said between clenched teeth, "I said come on, _BABE_!"

Before Dash knew what was going on, Danny was ramming him, full speed, into the ground and beating him senseless. If not for the combined forces of Sam, Hannah, and Ben, pulling him off…he probably would have killed him.

"Danny, Stop! If Lancer comes around, you're dead!" Sam pleaded to him.

Dash was getting up, wiping the blood off his lips, and wincing at the pain of his soon-to-be shiner.

"Yeah, Fentina, better listen to your bitch." Dash growled.

That set Danny off. He ripped free of the group's grasp and charged at dash again…and with strength he didn't know he had in his human form, he grabbed dash by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into a wall.

"Don't you EVER talk about Sam that way EVER again." Danny demanded before right-hooking him about five feet away.

He walked over to where Dash lay, half-conscious, and squatted down next to him.

"And if you EVER touch my daughter like that again…I WON'T hold back…that's a promise." Danny threatened.

Thank god it was so early. No one caught wind of the action and no one caught Danny's last comment.

Well they thought no one did.

"Excuse me, did you just say that that girl over there is your daughter?" said a voice as the person came from behind a tree.


	8. Why Is It So Surprising?

Chapter 8: Why is it so surprising?

Danny, Sam, Hannah, and Ben spun quickly to seek the source of the voice.

"Tucker! Jesus, man, you scared the hell out of us!" Danny yelped.

"Don't change the subject! Did you just say that chick is your daughter?" Tucker asked.

"Ummm…." Danny and Sam looked at each other for a second before silently deciding 'why bother denying it?'

"Yah, this is Hannah and this is Ben." Sam said as she introduced them.

"Hold on, let's move to a secluded spot…we don't need anyone else knowing." Danny said.

As soon as they were sure they were alone, Danny began.

"They're...um…this is really weird…but-"

Tucker cut Danny off, "Dude, with you, nothing's weird anymore. Let me guess…your mom and dad were messing with chemicals and your dad heard the ice cream man pass by. In his hurry, he knocked over chemicals and they combined to rip a hole in the space-time continuum and therefore bringing your kids 30 years back…to our time?" he finished.

The whole group just stood there, awestruck.

"Tucker, you really are weird. How did you know all that?" Sam quipped.

"I was upstairs in Danny's room at the time of the incident. I was looking for you took when I heard Danny's dad running for the ice cream truck and stayed because I felt the house shake…I thought it was an earthquake." Tucker explained, "At first, I thought they were your cousins…that whole 'chemicals-space time continuum thing' was just a guess. I didn't know they were your kids until you said something."

"Wow, Dad…well in the future…he was right, Uncle Tucker, you _are _really smart." Ben complimented.

"_Uncle Tucker?_" Tucker, Sam and Danny all asked in unison.

"Yah, in the future, Uncle Tucker is our godfather and Aunt Valerie is our godmother." Hannah explained.

"Whoa…so, in the future…I'm married to Valerie?" Tucker asked in awe.

"Yep." Ben replied.

Tucker quickly did a little victory dance before stopping and looking as if he was thinking about something for a moment. He then turned to Hannah and Ben.

"So…wait…if Danny's a half ghost…then does that mean you are too?" He inquired/

"Yep." Ben replied again.

"WHAT?" Danny and Sam yelped, bug-eyed, in unison.

"Well, what did you expect?" Hannah retorted.

"Well, for starters, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US!" Sam yelled.

Ben just shrugged his shoulders, "We thought it was obvious."

Danny and Sam rolled their eyes.

"This is going to be a long day, I just know it." Sam said dryly.

"Who you telling?" Danny said.


	9. The Longest Day

Chapter 9: The Longest Day

Shortly after the revelations had dawned on Sam, the exhilaration had run the Danny and the newfound hope had come to Tucker. The bell rang.

Sighing, the five teens trudged (seemingly as slow as possible) to the first hour class. However, since Danny had photography first and Sam had art, it was decided that Hannah would go with Sam and Ben would stick with Danny.

Danny kissed Sam goodbye (Much to the dismay of Hannah and Ben, as they looked absolutely disgusted) and dragged Ben to his first class and Sam did the same with Hannah.

The school day passed as slow as humanly possible, though it wasn't different from many other days…if you don't count having to tell your teachers that they're you're cousins and they HAD to come to school with you.

Danny, who had math with Sam, Hannah and Ben, was staring pointedly at the clock.

10…9…8…

Danny counted down the seconds until lunch.

7…6…5…

Sam was as well.

4…3…2…

They don't say 'Like father like daughter" for nothing. Hannah joined her parents in the countdown.

1!

Ben mentally screamed as he bolted for the door.

In the Cafeteria, kids were streaming in like a hungry pack of wolves. Our group was standing in line waiting for the 'more-revolting-than-surprising' meatloaf surprise. 'Cept Sam, Of course…she already had her salad.

While waiting in line, Sam felt the sudden urge to kiss Danny (no, there was nothing wrong with her…she just she felt the need to kiss her boyfriend), so she did. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips which he reciprocated. However, Paulina chose that exact moment to make her entrance and the first thing she saw was Sam and Danny kissing.

Now, don't get me wrong, Paulina still thought Danny a loser and still showed no ACTUAL feelings toward him, she would NOT stand for some…some…loser! To take one of her suitors, not on her watch!

_There'll be hell to pay if she thinks she can get away with this! _Paulina thought as she began coming up with a plan to humiliate Sam in front of the entire school.

(A/N:Sorry it was so short…I'm gonna edit it later but I'm at work so…um…Oh no! My boss is coming! Bye!­­)­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	10. The Fight

_A/N: First of all, I am so sorry that it's been almost a year since I've updated. I've been having a hectic life. Hell, I'm a teenager, if it wasn't hectic, I'd think something was wrong with me. Well, I hope this satisfies the wait. It probably doesn't, but it's the best I could do._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_What to do, what to do…' _Paulina thought rigorously for the rest of the day. Every time she saw _them_ together… holding hands… stopping to kiss every couple of seconds… _'Ugh, the loser love, it's just sick!'_ she thought angrily. She continued walking down the hall and thinking, it was hard –thinking and walking at the _same_ time- but she was managing. That is,until she felt someone bump into her.

"Oh my god, you loser! _Move_!" She shrieked furiously, not really caring who it actually was that bumped into her.

"Oh sor- hold up, I was gonna say sorry, you don't have to be a bitch about it." Hannah retorted staring down the wench.

"Why you- who the- you don't get to-!" She couldn't think straight enough to complete any sentences, she was fogged with the welled up rage she'd been holding in all day…she was going to make sure this loser knew who the boss was.

She pulled her arm back, and then lunged it forward to slap Hannah when she felt someone grab her wrist, inches from Hannah's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A low, deathly calm voice that came from beside Hannah stated.

Paulina stood in shock for a few seconds as the owner of the voice turned her, by her wrist, to face them. She came face-to-face with none other than Samantha Manson. The anger came back full force and the shock was gone completely.

"_Well_, if it isn't just the loser I was looking for!" She spat. People were starting to crowd at the sight of a possible fight. _'Well, now's my chance…you're going down loser!'_

"_Well_, look no further, I'm right here. Besides, we wouldn't want to you to hurt you head thinking about where in the world I could _possibly _be, especially since you'd have to wait _all_ the way until next period…you know, the class you sit _behind_ me in?" Sam shot back. Oh, man, she wanted to fight Paulina. This was great.

She couldn't take it anymore, Paulina cocked her arm back again, but Sam caught her again and hit her upside her chin in an under-hook. Paulina stumbled back a bit and looked Sam squarely in the eye, matching the hate that shown at her through Sam's eyes. She smirked evilly as she reached for her ankle and pulled up her pants to reveal a knife.

The crowd gasped, but Sam didn't even flinch. "Go ahead. Use it. You'll need it." She used the same low, dangerously calm voice as before.

Hannah was in a state of shock as she watched her mom-to-be stand in a fight stance, ready to take on the most popular girl in school, who was currently wielding a knife to her mother's two fists.

Paulina ran forward again, knife in front, thinking she had an advantage. She didn't. Sam grabbed the knife-wielding wrist and twisted it back painfully making Paulina drop it. She cocked her arm back and hit Paulina straight in the nose full force that could only be defined as the disgustingly deafening _crrraaacccckkk_ signified a broken nose.

Paulina collapsed on the floor, no longer able to hold herself up. She was dizzy and couldn't see through the tears that immediately clouded her eyes and the pain in the center of her face. But, she did see the knife. Right next to her.

"Don't you _dare_ try to come near me OR my family _ever_ again. I swear it will be worse next time. Oh and by the way, tough girl, I only hit you twice." Sam threatened smugly before directing a still shocked Hannah back in the direction they were headed before the fight.

"H-h-how'd you _do_ that?" Hannah inquired, amazed that her mother –her _mother_- could fight like that.

Sam didn't get to answer. A sharp object blew amazingly fast in between her and Hannah's heads. A knife was lodged into the wall directly in front of them.

Sam quickly spun on her heel and stormed back to a still floored Paulina, who was glaring back at her.

"I warned you…"

_A/N: Ok, well, that's it…more detail in the next chapter, I promise! But, as for now, I have some sneaking out to do…it's 1am on a Friday night in Vegas and I'm finally 16!_


	11. Read This, I'm feeling ominous

Yo dudes,

SuP, everyone? It's been a while, huh? Yeah. Guess it has. Sorry 'bout that. Couple of things I think we should discuss.

-I want 100 reviews, damnit!

-I apologize for not updating, but I've been doing a lot of school work as of late because my pops has made is _blatantly _clear that if everything isn't done I can't go to California during spring break. What's his deal? He's harshing my mellow. I told him he was and that I thought he should chill…but then he grounded me for two weeks. I get off this Saturday. The only reason I'm on my computer right now is because he's not home and he thinks I'm doing my Vocabulary…which I _will, _I just thought I'd update you guys first.

-Plus, I'm making a new movie! WOOOOT. Iss gonna be razor. I'd tell you guys all about it, but I got homework to do. Sorry.

-I'll probably update during Spring Break…dunno yet though. I got a short attention span so you never know with me. Plus, here's hoping I'll be too busy surfing the waves with hot guys to be updating. ;)

OK. Well. Gracias very much for all you're great reviews. I have to go though. I'm mucho hungry and my sister's bugging the crap out of me. GAH! Ima beat her with my paper. Lol. That's it. Ok. Bye.

Thanks much,

Alyx A.K.A soulwriter5

P.S. I want 100 reviews, damnit!


End file.
